Adam the Llama
"Buh-whaaaaa" - Adam the Llama's sound Adam the Llama is a player of Engbland and Liverinthepastpool. He formerly played at Saintshampton and Jason Bournemouth. Character He is a llama with orange fur and his torso is painted like the color of the shirt of the club or country that he is playing for. Since August 2016, his head is just like the one of his human counterpart. Being a llama, he can spit his saliva and he eats grass. He can't speak human language, so he makes llama noises and his speech has subtitles to translate it. He is used to carry people and objects, either being ridden or by pulling a cart. However, he does not like to be ridden. Name origin The reason for his name and his design is because Adam Lallana sounds like Adam the Llama. Career 2014/15 season Premier League 2014/15 His first appearence was when he signed for Liverinthepastpool in the 2014/15 season. Brendan said he would be in the place of Suarez (who had gone to Bancelona). Some Liverinthepastpool players liked it but others were shocked. He was spotted in the crowds of the August 2014 video about Manchester Sheikhy and Liverhamptonpool with fellow new signing Not So Super Mario Balotelli. In October 2014's Thirsty Games video he carried Sider Magnerslet and Imred Can into Brendanfield in a cart. Adam also assisted Not So Super Mario's goal against Tottenham a few games after. In a match against Moneychester United, Phace Jones broke him in two and he was replaced by Stevie Wellard. Road to Euro 2016 He appeared playing for Engbland for the first time during a match gainst Sham Marino in the Road to UOAFA Euro 2016. He scored a goal but the linesman marked it offside, so Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain complained with the linesman and Adam spit in the eye of the linesman. He along Wayne the Ogre, Fresh Prince of Wel-Air, Phil Jagerbombielka and Jack Wilsmoke made a team to defeat Far, Far Away Forestonia and succeeded. He was with the rest of the squad to praise Woy Bogdson for being a FWOG and a genius. We Know Sweet FA Cup During We Know Sweet FA Cup 2015 Adam and Not So Super Mario knocked out Alan Buttew in a Rap Battle. League Cup 2014/15 He appears in the first leg of the semi-final against Chelsea. He is with his teammates watching the Chelsea Bus while some of them try to score goals. 2015/16 season Premier League 2015/16 He and the rest of the Leavethepool players wanted Klopp to be their new manager after a terrible season start. He scored for Leavethepool the victory goal against Notrich in the Premier League Wacky Races 23, although he accidentaly threw Alex Neil into Klopp and made Klopp lose his glasses and hit something with the Helikloppter. He was ridden by Yougurn Klopp in the opening titles of the Madman Sakho workout DVD video, from April 2016. He also scored against Man Sheikhy. UOAFA Europey League 2015/2016 He appeared during UOAFA Europey League 2016 and was broken by Scholosey during his Ginger Ninja transformation. He failed to score a goal against DVD but Leavethepool managed to make a comeback and won the game. He appeared sitted alone and relaxing in the Red Submarine. League Cup 2015/16 He sings (by making his noises) that he's winning Sainthsampton 1-6. 2016/17 season Euro 2016 For the Engbland Euro 2016 series he was ridden by Vladimir Putin in the Rusputin 1-1 Engbland video. The rest of his appearences were just missed goals. He did not have a starring role in the series. Premier League 2016/17 In Livin' For The Prem, a Premier League 2016/17 preview song from August 2016, he was seen being ridden by Alberto Smalleno in the chorus. He was re-designed, given a human head, for the Arsene 3-4 Liverpool video a few days later. He also appeared in the first match of Chelsea vs Liverpool for the Premier League 2016/17, where Bernieslaven Ivanitch stepped in his hand. He went to La Manga to train with his team. In this trip, he danced with his teammates, had drill sessions, and swam at a pool. 2017/18 season Transfer Window (Summer) During the Transfer Window time before the new season, Adam helped Klopp by going to see Virgil van TracSaint in a library so the Saintshampton boss wouldn't distrust. He also danced to Danny Ings (disguised as Luis Fonsi) in a attempt to convice Phil Coutinho to stay in Liverinthepastpool. Premier League 2017/18 He appeared in the opening song for Premier League 2017/18 on top of Liverinthepastpool's bus along other teammates. He was the only one to show worry seeing Philippe Cuteinho tied up and forced to stay in the club. Champions League 2017/18 He briefly appeared with his teammates in the intro song. He also appeared with them in the Last 16 song. Videos focusing in Adam the Llama * ✈️MAN CITY vs LIVERPOOL 3-1�� HIGHLIGHTS Mario Balotelli 2014 Football Cartoon * ⚽️ENGLAND vs SAN MARINO 5-0⚽️ (France 2016 Euro Qualifier, goals 9.10.14) * ��RACE 23�� Premier League Wacky Races! (Arsenal 0-1 Chelsea, Norwich 4-5 Liverpool) * 442oons Meets GERRARD & LALLANA! LG Super-Match Challenge! Gallery Renders and designs Adam the Llama old.png|His old design. Adam Llama human.png|His human form. Adam Llama Human forms.png|His llama and human designs. Adam Llama pixels.png|Pixel art. Adam Llama upon wheels.png|Adam the Llama upon wheels. Adam the Llama sit.png Old Adam Llama down.png Adam the Llama England white.png|With Engbland's shirt. Adam the Llama England.png|With Engbland's second uniform. Adam Llama Putin.png|Mr. Putin riding Adam the Llama. New Adam Black.png Scenes Super pig Adam the Llama Mario Balotelli.png|Adam looking at Super. Adam Simon Can Thirsty Games.png|Bringing the District 18 Times' players into the Thristy Games. Ordinary linesman.png|Adam and Chamberlain complaining with the linesman. Liverpool Brendan 2015.png|With Leavethepool's squad in the beggining of the 2015/16 season. Liverpool Klopp 2015.png|With Leavethepool's squad in 2015. Liverpool bow.png|With Leavethepool's squad in the Star Wars special. Adam the Llama vs Southampton.jpg|Adam the Llama happy after the victory against Saintshampton. Liverpool squad 2016.png|With the Leavethepool's squad in 2016. Red Submarine inside.png|Adam with other players before the match against the Yellow Submarine. Adam Llama Klopp.png|Klopp riding Adam the Llama. Adam Llama Kane Coutinho.png|Adam with Kane and Coutinho. Liverpool x Chelsea 2017.png|Adam being ridden by Hendo in a preview to the match against Chelsea. England FWOG.png|Calling Woy a FWOG. England Woy.png|Adam in Engbland's squad with their manager. England FWOG Woy.png|Adam and some English players praising Woy. Euro 2016 Engbland.png|With fellow Engbland players during Euro 2016. Trivia * He is one of the actual Leavethepool players that come from Saintshampton, the others being Dejan Lovebench, Sadio The Mane, Calvin Clyne and Virgil van TracSaint. * He appeared as a human in Chelsea vs Liverpool 2-1! Friday Night video. Curiously, he also appeared as a llama in the same video. ** He also appeared in both llama and human forms when 442oons showed his design to the actual Adam Lallana. * Despite apparently not liking to be ridden (as shown in his reactions to Klopp and Putin doing so) Adam the Llama didn't care when Smalleno did it in the opening of Premier League 2016/17. ** This could be because Smalleno is smaller and lighter and therefore wouldn't be a discomfort to Adam. Smalleno could also have asked Adam before riding him, while Klopp and Putin did it without Adam's will. ** He is also shown being ridden by Jordim Henderunson in one image. It's more likely that Hendo did it with Adam's permission. * One of the meals the finalists of the ''I'm a Footballer... Get me out of here!'' program were supposed to eat was Adam the Llama's testicles. * He, Darren Rudolph, Yann Summer, Zoltán Bieber, Gareth McAuley, Jessica Alba and some Icemanland players were the only footballers that didn't have a realistic design during the Euro 2016. * His original design can be purchased here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Liverpool players Category:England players Category:Liverpool Category:Midfielders Category:Animals Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Premier League 2017/18 Category:UOAFA Europey League 2015/16 Category:UOAFA Euro 2016 Category:Footballer 1 Category:England Category:Bournemouth